The invention relates to turbomachine blades made of composite material comprising fiber reinforcement densified by a matrix.
The intended field is that of gas turbine blades for aeroengines or industrial turbines.
Proposals have already been made to fabricate turbomachine blades out of composite material. By way of example, reference can be made to document EP 1 526 285, which describes fabricating a fan blade by making a fiber preform by three-dimensional weaving and densifying the preform with an organic matrix.
Furthermore, in order to make structural parts of a turbomachine that are exposed to high temperatures in operation, the use of thermostructural composite materials and in particular of ceramic matrix composite (CMC) material has already been proposed. Compared with metal alloys, such materials can present increased ability to withstand high temperatures and smaller weight. In particular for the gas turbines of aeroengines, it is desirable both to reduce weight and also to reduce polluting emissions by increasing temperature.